


Sparks fly

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Sparks fly (1)- when two people disagree or argue;when they got into an argument, sparks were flying.(2)- when two people meet and are attracted to each other;when I met my spouse, sparks flew between us.





	Sparks fly

Sparks fly as an elf's sword hits Amaya's shield, which she twists to send the sword flying out of its owner's hand. As the elf turns, Amaya darts in and hits the elf on the head, which makes the elf collapse.

Looking around, she sees that most of her soldiers are lying on the ground, but there's only one elf left standing- Janai. She's cutting through Amaya's soldiers like straw, but the cuts from her white-hot sword aren't fatal, which is a blessing.

Amaya might not be able to hear, but she knows how to make noise. She sticks two fingers in her mouth and whistles, trying to catch Janai's attention. It seems that the attempt works, as Janai turns away from the soldier to face her. Amaya's lips turn up in a smirk and she beckons Janai with two fingers. Janai charges towards her, her sword aiming at Amaya.

As they fight, Janai's Sunforge sword against Amaya's magically enhanced shield, Amaya gestures behind her back to her still-standing soldiers to get the others and bring them back to the base. Well, really, she just signs _GET OUT OF HERE!_

As they're fighting, Amaya sees an opportunity and shoves in close to Janai, whose sword is pressed between Amaya's shield and Janai's own armor. Catching Janai's eyes, Amaya mouths _later_. Janai nods in response.

Amaya pushes Janai away, then turns and retreats after her soldiers.

 

Sparks fly as Janai pulls Amaya into a kiss, one hand in her hair and the other on her back. It's insane how much she needs this, needs to feel Amaya's solid body and short hair, needs to hold her and kiss her.

They break apart to breathe and Janai takes Amaya's hand and pulls her towards the bed. Janai all but rips Amaya's clothes off, revealing skin riddled with scars. Janai doesn't mind them one bit- if anything, they make Amaya even more attractive. They show that Amaya is stronger than all the pain and strife life has thrown at her.

She's halfway down Amaya's torso when Amaya pulls her back up to kiss her again. She tugs on Janai's tunic and Janai obligingly pulls it off, leaving her naked as well. _You're so beautiful_ , Amaya mouths, because her hands are busy running up and down Janai's body.

In a surprising display of strength, Amaya flips Janai over, so that Amaya is now on top. The action sends a pulse of heat straight through Janai, and she kisses Amaya more frantically. Amaya responds in kind, her kisses becoming more passionate.

Amaya moves down to kiss the tender spot at the base of Janai's throat, one hand moving to her clit and playing with it. Heat pools in her lower abdomen, while sparks run through her blood, making her writhe underneath Amaya. The sensations are so intense that she feels like she can't handle any more, but at the same time she couldn't bear it if Amaya stopped.

Amaya plays her body like an instrument, drawing Janai higher and higher until she peaks, crying out Amaya's name. As she comes down, she feels Amaya pressing gentle kisses onto her face.

Amaya taps her shoulder, and Janai looks at her. She signs _you okay?_

Janai smiles. _Never better._

**Author's Note:**

> I just started a gofundme to get a hysterectomy. You can donate directly [here](https://www.gofundme.com/1nuiu3v7w0) or reblog [this post](https://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/185472729795/click-here-to-support-hysterectomy-organized-by) to spread the word.


End file.
